


The Boy in the Bubble

by Yagirlkore



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Benjamin, Anyone else been watching DCU titans?, Court of Owls, Depression? I guess?, I got depressed writing it so, I guess that, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason is in it so I mean come on, League of Assassins - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Plz let me hug him, Someone take the tags away from me, Songfic, That Jason REALLY needs a hug and I would fight someone in order to get him a hug, The Boy In The Bubble - Freeform, anyway, cause then it isn't constructive criticism, constructive criticism is nice too, is a thing, just not in a mean way, no beta we die like men, no flame plz, so please be nice, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlkore/pseuds/Yagirlkore
Summary: The Bat-Boys think a lot about the past and the events that happened then. They also think of the future.Song fic inspired by Alec Benjamin's Boy in the Bubble.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Boy in the Bubble

_And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming_

Jason had good days and bad ones. Some were as happy and as bright as the sun rising on a clear morning, bursting with bright yellows, oranges, and reds, while some days seemed as dark and as lonely as the coffin he never truly left, lying six feet underground. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forget the feeling of the crowbar tearing open his skin, and his desperate prayers for salvation. He was much less naive now. 

_Mind was running, air was freezing _

Tim remembers a photograph of what was supposed to be a beautiful night that ended in tragedy. He remembers the screams of the audience as they fell to their demise, and he thinks of them as he soars over the tops of Gotham’s buildings. He’s heard those screams more than he ever thought he would and it echoes inside him nightly, pushing him to defend and to protect. No one should lose someone they love earlier than possible. If he can save just one person, than he's making a difference. 

_Put my hands up, put my hands up_

Damian has always been trying to prove himself. He tried to prove himself worthy to his grandfather, and to the League. He tried to prove himself to his mother. He tried to prove himself to Batman, first to Bruce, then to Dick. He tried to prove himself worthy of the Robin mantle. The list felt as long as the great expanse that people believed the world to be. 

_I told this kid I'm ready for a fight_

Dick has always been a fighter. He has been throwing punches ever since faulty equipment shook his world. He was throwing punches when he decided to solve crime on his own, and when he became the infamous Boy Wonder. He was throwing punches when he learned of the lies fed to him surrounding his parents’ deaths, and when he fought against the brainwashing inflicted upon him by the Court. He was throwing punches to protect, and to defend, from the terrible horrors hidden in the world.

_Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain_   
_Every time you curse my name_

Jason didn't need to be told his morals were considered gray. He knew that black and white had never truly existed, and there will always be a “what if?" He knew this when he first fired a gun on a criminal. He knew this when he tracked down Felipe Garzonasa. He knew this when he gave Batman an ultimatum. All the lives lost, and Jason wondered at what cost their lives came at. Why don't the criminals who have killed and destroyed innocent lives and ripped apart families not deserve to die? 

_I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen_

Tim remembers a lot. Equations, documents, strategies, plans, and especially memories are always flying through his brain. He remembers the first time he came face to face with the Red Hood, demanding to know if Tim was a better Robin than his predecessor. He remembers the fight that ensued, the punches thrown and how kicks went flying. He remembers lying on the ground with black spots blinking in his vision. He remembers saying, “Yes." 

_Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground_   
_It's only gonna let you down_

Dick remembers the dark times between his parents’ deaths and the time he became the ward of Bruce Wayne. He remembers living in the juvenile service system, and he especially remembers the people there. He remembers the harsh words telling him he would never be good enough, _worth_ enough. He always thought those words hurt worse than any punch that could ever be thrown at him. 

  
_Come the lightning and the thunder_   
_You're the one who'll suffer_

Damian thinks often of the time he spent training under the archer, Merlyn, and specifically the short time after that. He thinks of the lengths he would go to complete something, to help those he feels loyal to. He remembers the look on Pennyworth’s face as he drove the ambulance off the road in his haste to reach his father. He prays to think of the fate of the person who may attempt to take what he loves away from him. 

_Suffer…_

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing this. I don't think writing is going to be something I do often, but I got the idea for this and it wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first legit fan fic so if I could get some feedback in the comments that would be amazing!


End file.
